


Glitter and Tulle

by krispykreeper



Series: #SMPLIFE! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: “Niki. Puffy. What happened to my living room?”“Hi Fundy, pass me the hot glue gun.”In which Niki and Puffy force Fundy help them with their theatre kid shit.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Floris | Fundy, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: #SMPLIFE! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Glitter and Tulle

**Author's Note:**

> :D i rlly like this one a lot and i got a bit nostalgic writing about theatre kids again, reminded me of my dsmp theatre kids au lol. i hope u enjoy :))))

Niki’s more of an arts and crafts kid, that should be fairly obvious. Watercolour palettes everywhere, a knack for drawing and crafting, and almost always having a smudge of paint or glitter on her hands. Yeah, she’s an artsy kid. No wonder why she volunteered for doing a ton of stage and prop work when she signed up for the theatre club (also known as the bane of her fucking existence).

Don’t get her wrong, theatre club is a fucking _blast_ if anything. It’s just that being the only person on props other than Puffy was tiring as fuck, especially if Puffy couldn’t help because her hands were too full with finishing the costumes. It’s also worse because the both of them were behind on getting them done. That’s when the two of them went batshit with their work stations and made these huge messes out of their houses. It was terrible. This event happened two years ago when the two friends first signed up for theatre, ‘A Streetcar Named Desire’ was a fucking nightmare for the two of them. Luckily that fiasco wouldn’t happen again, right?

Right?

Wrong.

So _very_ fucking wrong.

“Niki. Puffy. What happened to my living room?”

“Hi Fundy, pass me the hot glue gun.”

The teen tosses the glue gun to his friend. Fundy raises a suspicious eyebrow at the two girls sitting criss-cross applesauce in the middle of his living room, “Now will you tell me what the fuck happened to my living room? It looks like the Walmart ‘Arts and Crafts’ aisle threw up in here.”

Fundy wasn’t really surprised that Puffy or Niki invited themselves into his house, it’s an almost daily thing for SMP members to randomly barge into each others’ house without explanation. He was more concerned by the fact that his two friends were almost drowning in two fucking tons of tulle.

“We’re running behind with our ‘Beauty and the Beast’ shit, we needed a large room.” Puffy states with laser-focused attention on stitching the hole in Lumiere’s candle hand.

Beauty and the Beast was the play the club decided to do, it was a classic. Everyone in the club was so excited to pull it off, and so was Niki and Puffy. The only downside is the sheer amount of props and costumes required for the musical. The magic mirror, the rose, every piece of clothing Belle has, the fucking Beast mask. This list will go on forever and that’s not even mentioning some of the more intricate set designs for the remaining stage crew. To worsen the stress on the club, Sam hadn’t even fixed the fog machine required for a good majority of the play’s atmosphere.

The fog machine was a fucking nightmare if Niki ever saw one. It produces either too much or too little fog. Though Niki would prefer the ‘too little’ option after it malfunctioned during a test run without costumes. The Beast (or Wilbur) just kicked the bucket in Belle’s (Sally’s) arms before a blanket of thick fog covered the scene. Sally’s eyes started to water by the amount of fog and Wilbur was resuscitated because he started coughing up a fucking storm.

That was a fucking fail.

Fundy rolls his eyes in exasperation, “And what part of ‘big room’ do you pick up from my medium-sized one? I mean look at it!”

Niki stares at her friend, feigning innocence, “You’re the only one in the SMP who knows how to properly make a costume.”

His eyes widen to the size of saucers in fear and realization, “Oh no, no, no, no. I am not getting my hands back into costume design again, not ever!”

Puffy looks hopefully into Fundy’s eyes and she can see his resolve crack, “Can you help us? Please Fundy?”

The teen replies with a frantic shaking of his head, “Absolutely not, Puffy. You two are on your own!”

“Ow! Shit! Son of a fucking bitch!” Fundy cries as he steps on the cooling hot glue gun.

Niki takes a large sip of coffee out of the ‘SUPER BIG GULP’ cup Techno got for everyone on Christmas, “Burn yourself again?”

“... Yes.”

Three Gulp Cups of coffee and nine hours later, Niki, Puffy and Fundy are tired as hell but they finally fucking _finished_. A finished Belle gown, a mirror, a rose, and multiple props and costumes stand tall in the living room. They finished everything on the list and it felt so _good_. 

“What happened to ‘You’re on your own you two!’ and ‘I’m not getting back into costume design!’, Fundy?” Niki teases as the boy in question inspects his – now red – heel.

Fundy pouts, “It’s not my fault you two begged me to help.”

“For the record, you could’ve said ‘No’.”

“Fuck off before I glue the Beast’s mask to your ass.”

“Try me, I’ll glue sequins across your face.”

“Wow, I take the time out of my day to help my dear friend and this is the treatment I get in return? Fucking slander.”

“Your dear friend also spent half her night listening to you bitch about Ivertin while she worked on a faux rose.”

Puffy giggles, interrupting the bickering between her two friends, seeming pretty out of it. Fundy takes a glance over to the kitchen clock, it reads ‘3:57 AM’. But if that wasn’t worrying enough for him, Niki, Puffy and Fundy burned through each of their ‘SUPER BIG GULP’ cups that they filled to the brim with coffee. Just for measurement, Gulp Cups can fit 22 fucking bottles of water into it.

Technoblade made a fucking mistake when he gave each person on the SMP a Gulp Cup of their own, a very grave mistake.

A loopy ass smile plays across Puffy’s face, “Tulle is kind of comfy you know? It’s like a pillow.”

“Go to bed, Puffy. You are literally drunk right now.” Fundy complains, a fond tone seeping into his voice.

“I wouldn’t be drunk if you hadn’t spiked the coffee with five fucking shots of espresso.” Puffy retorted.

That’s true, Fundy spiked everyone’s coffee with five shots of espresso. The three of them were facing their coffee crash and _man_ were they crashing hard. Puffy could barely keep her eyelids open.

Niki shook her head lovingly at their antics before crawling over to Puffy’s half awake figure and snuggling into her friend. Fundy decides to join them with a nearby blanket, swaddling their three figures in a koala patterned blanket.

Puffy rested one of her arms around Niki’s neck, the other one running through Fundy’s hair. Niki was cuddled into the left side of the girl, smiling contentedly. Fundy was on Puffy’s lap, curled up like a literal fox. 

Puffy crashed faster than Niki or Fundy thought, snoring lightly and comforted by the warm presence of her friends being there. The living room descended into a calming silence, wrapping the trio in it’s tranquil arms.

Just before Fundy fell asleep to the light sounds of his friends breathing, Niki whispered softly to him, “Thank you, for helping us today.”

Fundy yawned, a soft smile gracing his features as he looked at his friend, “Yeah, it’s what friends are for.”

_It’s what family is for._

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
